A Forbidden Love
by KiraAmano
Summary: Neji goes out on a mission alone...And ends up nearly dying. Until he runs into an unexpected ally..and chemistry begins to pull them closer together.
1. Rebirth of the Warrior

_**Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own any of Masashi Kishimoto's works, story, characters, ect ect ect. This fanfiction is out of pure boredom. And dedicated to my girlfriend.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS IS A NEJIHINA FANFIC. DON'T LIKE HYUGACEST THEN DON'T READ IT! **

**Random Fact: I have become obsessed with this couple over the last few weeks. XD**

**Currently listening to- Damn Regret, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

Neji's eyes fell to the ground infront of him. He smiled alittle to himself. A one man mission? Was he really that skilled that he was the only one needed for this B rank mission? He wasn't sure that his skills were up to the level required, but he didn't argue. Tsunade knew enough to know about where Neji stood skill-wise.

As Neji stood, Tsunade grinned. "And another thing, when you come across the target of your mission, make sure not to kill him. He carries vital information on Sasuke. We need to interrogate him, not kill him. He has the knowledge on Sasuke that we need."

Neji nodded. He took off out of the village, this was to be a long term mission. He may not be back for another couple weeks, maybe months, depending on how quickly Neji located the target.

When Neji got out of range of the village, he instantly noticed something around. It was weird and unfamiliar. He was too late to activate his byakugan, and was hit by numerous kunai from behind. He fell to the ground, and slowly got to his feet, his byakugan now active. He was outnumbered. Big time.

The group was made of seven ninja. They appeared to be all high rank. They must have known that he was coming...but HOW! The odds of him winning were slim. Then he remembered the fight with Kidoumaru a year ago. Everything seemed hopeless. He nearly died because of that stupid spider-guy! As he weighed his odds, he realized how utterless hopeless and cornered he was. Even so, he HAD to try.

One of them jumped at him with a katana in hand, he sidestepped the blow, and avoided the barrage following. His opponent managed to get afew hits in here and there, but nothing too deep. Suddenly he spun around the sword-weilding ninja, and hit him with an intense blast of chakra, that seemed to make an exploding sound as it connected to his opponent. The katana-ninja fell face first. The blow had destroyed many organs on contact, and blood came leaking from the ninja's mouth.

Neji's chakra began to build up as three more of them jumped at him. 'KAITEN!' (Rotation) He said, then spun his body, so his three opponents were temporarily thrown back, and he stood his ground again. Two more came at him with katanas. He jumped out of the way of one, but the other left a cut in his shoulder. Neji hit the one who'd cut him in the throat with chakra, cutting off his airway. He growled alittle, and hit the other one back with a kick.

He was already about worn out... He'd only taken two out of the seven out. Eh, he had to keep fighting. Nothing to do BUT fight now. Neji's eyes watched the remaining ninja carefully. He could use his sixty-four palms on one...but then he'd be left open for punishment. No matter what he came up with, it seemed unlikely to work! As he looked around, he wondered what rank the guys were. They appeared higher level than he, but as easily as he took out the last two, they must not be very much higher, if not lower than him.

The five remaining surrounded him, all of them had smiles on their face. Suddenly, Neji had an idea. Neji took four kunai from the holster and readied them. Just as he expected, two ninja ran at him. He spun again, 'KAITEN!' The dome of chakra repelled their attacks, and he threw two kunai at each ninja through the chakra barrier as they flew back. The kunai hit on target. One was right throught the heart and one in the throat for each of them. Three left. Now things were beginning to look up!

The three took out katanas. Then he noticed. His target was among the group. He was the one that hung back. Obviously he had himself placed here as bait, and somehow knew Neji was going to come this way. That was easy! Now the hard part would be subduing him without killing him.

The two others stood on either side of him, and started taking small steps toward him. They had learned from their comrade's mistake not to attack foolishly against him. Out of nowhere, the two ninja began doing handsigns. Three of each ninja appeared around him, six in total. They ran at him, and Neji tried doing Kaiten, but no. Something was preventing him from moving! Then he noticed chakra strings from the ground around his body. He was being held by chakra strings. These strings weren't like ordinary strings. He couldn't just break them by using his own chakra to cut them. They were pure chakra threads.

The six ninja began doing some sort of sword dance he had never seen before, one after the other. They charged in and cut, one at a time, then the next one did the same. Perfect coordination with each other. Everything seemed to be turning on him then. Neji's body began to glow with blue chakra, severing some of the threads at his feet, and jumped out of the way as one of the ninja came in with his blade. Neji felt a tug at the thread, and found himself falling back down to the ground. As he sped to the ground, he saw the two original katana-ninja infront of him. Then a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. Another blade was through his stomach. Now he saw. He had had no hope in surviving if he fought. Too late to go back now. He was done for.

They withdrew their blade and the chakra threads receeded. The two sheathed their swords and snickered, then jumped off with his target back to the sound village. Neji lay helpless to stop them. Somehow, though, he got the strength to stand up. He HAD to survive. He had a mission to fulfill. He stumbled as he walked over to a small river nearby. He could hardly keep himself up now. Neji decided it was best to follow the river, maybe find someone that could help him. He heard the crashing of a waterfall nearby. Eventually deciding that that was the best way to go, he started heading the way the waterfall was. Perhaps someone was there. Perhaps not. Neji was fully ready to accept death. He had cheated death once, he wasn't afraid to face it now.

As Neji approached the waterfall, he began to feel faint, weak. He stumbled a couple times as he approached the lake. The blood loss was getting to be too much. Worse than his fight with Kidoumaru even. He'd been sent out on this mission alone. If he'd have had someone with him...like Naruto, he wouldn't be in the mess he was in now.

He stepped up to the lake that the waterfall fell into. Blood dripped from his hands and his face. Neji bent down, shakily picking up some water in his hands and splashed his face with it. Neji looked up then...noticing someone near...standing on the water.

She was..so beautiful. She had shorter hair in the back with a few bits at the side of her face. Her bangs covered her brow, and her hair color was that of a light raven colored black. Neji was sure he had died. Someone this beautiful could only be an angel.

She was beautful, naked and shaped like a perfect hourglass. She was almost too beautiful. He tried to take his eyes off of her, but he couldn't. He was sure that he seemed like a pervert...but anyone else would have the same reaction. So much so, that he had forgotten about his injuries.

Suddenly, his foot slipped and he landed face first in the water. The girl was startled, and took off. Neji slowly pulled his face above water, and crawled back onto land. After a minute or so, she returned, this time she was dressed. In a black shirt with a tan, fur lined jacket. A konoha head band hung on her neck...Wait...WHAT? Neji looked almost petrified..That was...HINATA! His younger cousin..Hinata ran up to where Neji lay on the ground. "Nii-san..W-what h-happened to you!" Hinata looked very worried, almost in a panic. "Ambushed. Ninja just suddenly appeared. Seven of them. Three are left."

Hinata nodded and almost instantly took off Neji's jacket. She threw it aside and took out a kunai and cut through the fabric of his shirt. This time, she did panic. Many deep wounds along with other less troublesome wounds randomly. They were almost instantly fatal hits. "NII-SAN!" She grabbed first aid supplies from her backpack and began working as fast as she could.

She had to hurry! Hinata took out some ointment that she applied to some of the more serious wounds. She wrapped it up in numerous bandaging. The wounds were beginning to heal. The ointment had done it's job. Hinata sighed with relief and relaxed alittle. The smaller cuts placed around randomly weren't much to worry about, so Hinata just put a bit of ointment on them. "Y-you will be find, Nii-san." Neji would smile at her. 

"Thank you...Hinata-chan" Hinata blushed. "Nii-san...y-you don't have to...address me...so formally." Hinata looked down. "Yes, I believe I do. After all. You are higher in the Hyuga family than I," Neji also noticed how incredibly shy she had become. "(Weird usually she only does this around Naruto...)" He thought. "N-Nii...san?" Neji looked at her. "What is it Hinata-chan?" Hinata blushed deeper red now. "Nii-san...I..want you to know...th-that I...uhh..I uhm..I really think that you are..." Hinata blushed more.

Hinata began to twiddle her fingers. "Y-You..are a really great ninja!" Neji smiled, "Thank you, Hinata-chan..but I have a feeling thatyou were going to say something else..." Hinata's eyes went wide. "N-n-no!" She looked down to the ground. "I see...well in that case, I have something I need to do." Hinata had a confused look on her face. A smile crept across Neji's face. He slowly reached up and held his hand against hinata's cheek. Hinata started turning red. Hinata bent down, smiling alittle herself, and pressed her lips to his.

Suddenly, a tingly feeling began spreading through Hinata's stomach. They weren't nervous butterflies anymore...these butterflies were different, and Neji finnaly knew her feelings for him, whats more...he felt that way too! Nothing could tear apart that kiss.

It was so full of different emotions that it only made it that much better. Longing, lust, love, desire, not to mention how incredibly forbidden it was. Neji gently pulled her closer, they both had longed for this for so long. Now that the moment was upon them, neither of them wanted it to come to an end.

The way that they were...Hinata's body against his. The way that her body fit so well against his, they knew it was meant to be. As forbidden as it was, they couldn't let it stop anything. One moment. One life. One love. They went together so well, without each other, they wouldn't be whole. Together they would be perfect. They had felt love beyond that of a family's love.

As they parted, Hinata giggled abit and cuddled close to Neji, nuzzling his neck softly. "I love you, Nii-san." She spoke it softly into his ear. Neji held her tightly to his body. The soothing sound of the waterfall nearby and the waves softly hitting the shore led both of them to sleep. Hinata fell asleep first, her head rested on his uninjured shoulder. Neji's eyes closed soon after.

Neji would wake later, he had been so worn out from the fight he'd slept nearly all day. Hinata was sitting by the lake, her foot was touching the surface of the water. Hinata had thrown aside her tan colored jacket and wore her dark semi-mesh shirt. Hinata looked to be very deep in thought. One of her legs was pulled up to her chest tight. One arm was wrapped around her leg. Her eyes were narrowed and her foot moved side to side in the water. Small ripples began dancing around the lake.

Neji tried to sit up, but a pain flared up in his body and he fell backwards onto the ground again. Hinata stood and smiled at him, "I...wouldn't try to move, Nii-san...y-you're still hurt. If you move too much, you risk reopening your wounds." Neji sighed and Hinata sat next to him.

After a long silence Hinata looked to him. "Nii-san, why did you fight against so many at once...Surely you knew...that you couldn't win." Neji looked away. "I knew my chances for beating all of them wasn't good but I had to try!" Neji waited after a long silence then continued, "Hinata-chan..I apologize, but...after my fight with Naruto. I realized I had to prove myself, but. I cannot back down that..wasn't an option." Hinata looked him in the eye. "You could have died. And...I would have been alone. Please, Nii-san, promise me you won't do that again!" Neji smiled, "Yes, only if you or the Hyuga family is in trouble will I do that again."

"Good, I can't...I can't afford to lose you, Nii-san." Hinata's hand slipped into Neji's. "Naruto...I thought you were after him?" Hinata looked down at the ground for a moment. After a very long pause she spoke up. "Naruto...he never paid any attention to me when I tried to tell him. I guess...Sakura...is more beautiful and...more of a lover than I could ever-"

"Don't doubt yourself Hinata-chan, You are much better and much more beautiful than Sakura could even hope to be. Naruto...was too blind to see when he had a good thing right there." Neji slowly sat up and faced her. He ignored the pain that went through his stomach where he had been stabbed. "Hinata chan-...I don't want you to ever doubt yourself." Neji smiled at her. "You...are too beautiful to compare yourself to the likes of Sakura. Hinata's eyes were beginning to tear up. "And way too beautiful for tears or sorrow." Hinata moved closer to him. "You sure...know how to cheer me up Nii-san." Neji's stomach was beginning to kill him. It was hurting more now.

He winced a bit then hugged her. "Nii-san. You should probably lie down." Hinata said and Neji nodded a bit and slowly laid back. Hinata laid down beside him, setting her head on his chest. "I hope you'll be feeling better tomorrow Nii-san." Neji smiled a bit. "So do I Hinata-chan...So do I." Neji said then kissed her forehead and the two went back to sleep. A miracle. This was truly a miracle.


	2. The Promise of a Lifetime

**Random fact of the day: Hahahah. I got NO sleep working on this last night. Stayed up all night because of my most devoted fans...all 5 of you...hehe. Well..here it is.**

**Currently Listening to: Face Down by RJA (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

**Authors Note: I am planning to end this fanfiction at 4 chapters, the smallest word count at 750 per chapter or so. I may decide to continue it then if I get over 15 good reviews by that time! Mkay? Well ENJOY!!**

* * *

The sun rose above the trees casting a soft beam of light on the ground. The light shone through the trees and casted a dim light down. Neji's eyes opened and he looked to the girl laying with him. She was looking at him with a soft smile on her face. "Good morning...Nii-san." Neji grinned back at her as he slowly sat up. The pain was starting to slowly fade. That was a very good thing.

Neji held her in his arms, as she was sitting on his lap. Hinata softly nuzzled his neck, her hands gently against the top of his shoulders.

The wind blew by softly tossing his long hair around him. His stomach was in pain still throbbing and obviously so..but it wasn't enough to bother him much. Then, from the bushes, a dog-like form shot out suddenly. He had a mean look on his face...He charged right for Neji's back, and Neji noticed immediately, and jumped up, carrying his cousin in his arms as he got away from the attack of Kiba's claws.

Hinata looked up at Kiba, as she felt a sudden jerk as Neji jumped up. Hinata got on her own feet and shook her head, "Kiba what are you doing?!"

Kiba would growl "Stay out of this!" Obviously avoiding the topic.

Kiba would jump again after Neji, his claw ripping into Neji's shoulder. Tearing flesh. Blood spilled down his arm, and he shook his head.

"Pathetic." Neji jumped at him, in his condition, he wasn't as fast as normal, but even so, Kiba had no chance even in the condition that Neji was in.

Kiba avoided a couple strikes then as he got ready to attack Neji struck his shoulder with chakra, Kiba bent over, big mistake, Neji's knee slammed into Kiba's face, and Neji shot two more chakra blasts into his opponent's body, sending Kiba spiraling back into a tree trunk.

Neji turned his back to Kiba and walked back to the waterfall, picking up some water in his hands he cleaned off the cuts in his shoulder.

"Nii-san, are you okay?'' Hinata kneeled beside him, trying to help him. Neji smiled, "Yes Hinata-sama, I am fine." He grinned some and looked up to the sky, Kiba was out for awhile. Neji was positive of that, since he had been so pissed, he sort of...went alittle overboard. Kiba wouldn't die, but he wouldn't be fine in afew weeks either.

Hinata helped patch up Neji's wound and then blushed some as he looked at her. "Why are you still so shy around me Hinata-sama?" Hinata shook her head, and just stared at the ground for a moment. "Hinata-sama.."

"Y-yes?" She looked up and Neji's lips met with hers again, after they parted he smiled. "You don't have to be shy or timid around me Hinata-sama." Hinata nodded. "O-okay, I'll try Nii-san." Neji took her hands into his and smiled, looking into her eyes for a moment. "You are beyond beautiful Hinata-sama. I don't see how I got so lucky to be the one to be with you. Especcially considering the way I treated you before. I am truly truly sorry Hinata-sama. I want you to know how much I am sorry. What can I do to make it up to you? I don't think there is much I can do to make it up, but I will try okay?"

Hinata nodded and cuddled up to him, nuzzling against his neck. 'I want you to be yourself. Don't...let anyone else change you.. I love you for who...you are Nii-san." Neji shook his head, "Surely theres more that I can do Hinata-sama.." Hinata smiled up at him. "No, nothing. I want you to be honest with yourself. Live your life the way you want to, don't let the Main House's rules make the decisions for you.

"Alright Hinata-sama. I will."

Hinata smiled and kissed his neck softly and put her arms around him. "I love you Nii-san"

"...I love you too...my Hinata-sama"

--

Yuppers thats the end of Chapter two.

A/N: Come on pplz more reviews and I might treat you guys with an extra two or more chapters!!

Mkay? Well...tty all later!

FYDO


End file.
